falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Leeth
Warren Leeth was a settler at Theolinkas Academy in 2244. He was mentioned in Louise Ellison's personal terminal and owned a personal terminal in the Tech Department. Background Leeth lived in the Greywalls settlement at Theolinkas Academy. He lived in the Tech Department of the aforementioned academy and had a major disliking of the self proclaimed mayor, Randall Heyweather. He was one of the founding members of the Greywalls settlement and thought he should've been the "mayor" of Greywalls. Leeth also was involved with the Becoms Project which ended up failing and getting the entire settlement taken over by raiders, most of the settlers murdered. Leeth was murdered by the leader of the raiders at that time, Peters. Leeth was murdered while arguing with Heyweather over something, which is not known. The entire scene was recorded on a holotape labeled "Greywalls Holotape #2". Entry #1 10/4/43 It's finally done. Greywalls has been founded. That shithead Randall thinks that he should be the mayor because "he's been involved in settlements longer". I should've been the mayor. The kid's a fucking nutjob, that's what he is. Louise defended him only because they're in a relationship. Both of them should be exiled outside and left to be eaten by ghouls or whatever the fuck is out there. Randall's the only thing standing in the way of the happiness of Greywalls. Warren Leeth Entry #2 DATA CORRUPTED 4RH3Q5IUGYQ34FJAKGEF4FY34G3 Entry #3 12/16/43 Bollidemo's squadron of explorers hasn't turned up yet. They're probably dead. Nobody could survive out there without massive amounts of protection and all they've got is some Merc outfits and some pipe pistols. The ghouls probably got them. What a shame. Bollidemo was a nice guy. Everyone dies though. Life's just a bit overhyped. I hope that I die like Bollidemo. Guns blazing. Making blood pour out of some evil bastard's skin. Entry #4 3/2/44 This shall be the final entry. There's been some talk of a raid by some shitheads outside. I've got an armed laser rifle and a few grenades that I took from the armory. Like I said in the last entry, if I'm going to die, I'm gonna do it with my guns blazing. I'm not sad that Greywalls was a short-lived settlement. In fact, I'm not sad about anything. I'm just glad that I'll get rid of some evil bastard's life. Heyweather and Louise are gonna get killed. I can feel it. They're weak. They aren't strong. They aren't strategic. They won't try to be, either. However, I will try. If Heyweather somehow survives, I'll kill him. I'll be sure to survive if he does. It's basically guaranteed. Heyweather can kiss my ass, becaue I'm done here. I'm done. Greywalls Holotape #2 LEETH: Alright Randall, what the fuck do you want? HEYWEATHER: I'd like an apology. LEETH: What the fuck do you mean by that? I'm not apoligizing for anything. There's a thing called free speech, especially in a fucking post-apocalyptic world where there are no laws. HEYWEATHER: I'm the fucking mayor. I demand an apology. LEETH: You're acting like a fucking child. "Oh, I want an apology! Boo hoo.". You can kiss my ass, Randy. HEYWEATHER: Do you know how you're talking to? LEETH: I'm talking to a prick who thinks he's better than me. *picks up 9mm pistol* HEYWEATHER: What the fuck? You're going to shoot me? LEETH: Just a moment. Did you hear that? HEYWEATHER: No. PETERS: On the ground now, meatbag. LEETH: Who the fuck are you? PETERS: *shoots Leeth* LEETH: Arrghh... HEYWEATHER: Oh shit! PETERS: *shoots Heyweather* HEYWEATHER: FUCK! Ugh... Category:Characters Category:Nebraska Category:Deceased